Bad Day
by dvldiva
Summary: One shot. Warning: Complete stupidity! Read at your own risk! Warren/Will, bad words, suggestive theme Though only a little R&R Please!


**Disclaimer: Disney owns the rights and characters.**

**WARNING: complete and utter stupidity! I am not responsible for eye bleeding, confusion, concussions, brain hemorrhaging, or mental instability that may result from reading this oneshot!**

* * *

Bunny Costume

Warren walked into the apartment he shared with his lover. He was exhausted. Being a superhero wasn't easy and today had been one HELL of a day. It had started with a phone call early that morning. Apparently some guy had gotten into a fight with his girlfriend and had tried to kill himself, by sticking his head in the microwave. Need I say more?!

After explaining to the idiot that you can't really commit suicide that way, said idiot then proceeded to rant for the next two hours about how every one was out to get him. Can you say paranoid? He had let out a sigh of relief when the guys in white coats had finally arrived and put a straight jacket on Mr. Idiotic paranoid guy.

Another half hour taken up by trying to get mr. idiotic paranoid guy into the ambulance and to top that moment off perfectly Mr. idiotic paranoid guy had ended up throwing up whatever he had had for breakfast, which appeared to be cereal or maybe oatmeal, right on to Warrens just dry cleaned superhero outfit. Normal this wouldn't have been a problem, but this was his FAVORITE outfit, it was a black leather jumpsuit with red flames banded around the arms and legs in red sequins and a red feather boa around his neck to finish the outfit off.

Deciding to go home and change he took a short cut through the park. He didn't get far. It seems that a four year old had decided to chase squirrels in the park and had gotten lost, he had know idea where his mother was or even how to get home. Taking the little boy by the hand, he did the only thing he really could do in this type of situation. He went from house to house with the little boy by his side ringing the doorbell and trying to find out if anyone knew where the little boy lived. (Yes I'm to tired to give the kid a name!) Three and a half hours later he struck pay-dirt!

Apparently his parents had been searching frantically for him, if you call sitting on the couch eating potato chips searching, and were just about to call the police, when Warren showed up with the kid.

Waving off the thanks that was yelled out by the kids parents during a commercial break, he made a break for it thinking this time he might actually make it home. He was wrong!

On his way home he was stopped by some woman? Warren wasn't entirely sure about the woman part as said person looked like a cross between a bald Britney Spears and Freddy Kruger. Anyways, stopping to help, because really he was a hero after all, Warren managed to get the thing unstuck after suffering many scratches and bites from the cat from hell. After handing the cat over Warren ran it would seem the cats owner was kinda smitten with the pyro and he really didn't want to hang around and find out if the he/she was male or female.

FINALLY making it home, all Warren wanted to do now was take a shower and go to bed. Entering the bathroom Warren showered quickly stepped out and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. Why bothering actually taking the time to dry your self when the air works so much better?

Walking into the bedroom, Warren stopped in his tracks. It would seem that his insane day wasn't over yet. On the bed sat his long time boyfriend reading a book like he hadn't a care in the world, wearing a...bunny costume?

Warren asked the first question that popped into his head, "Stronghold, just what the hell are you wearing?"

Will looked up from his book with a smile.

"Warren, I didn't hear you come in." Will said happily.

setting his book down and strutted ( yes strutted! This is my story damn it!) over to the pyro stopping in front of said boy and wrapping his arms around the tallers waist.

Warren wasn't sure weather he should be horrified or amused. The costume looked like something your drunk uncle Earl would wear on Easter to try and make the kids happy only he would end up frightening them half to death instead. We're talking the old fashion bunny costumes here, you know the ones were it looks like the person has on footy pajamas until you put the head part with the ears on with the face still visible? Yeah, that kinda bunny costume.

This one was pink and the ears seemed to flop happily as Will walked.

Pushing the younger boy gently away, he tipped Will's head up so he could look him in the eyes.

"Will, this day had been a complete nightmare. The only thing I want to do is go to sleep. So take off that stupid outfit and come to bed," Warren said wearily.

"Y-you...don't like it?" Will asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

_'Oh shit!'_Warren thought. The last thing he wanted is to make Will cry, he remembered well the last time that had happened. Will's goldfish had died so Warren had had to flush it down the toilet while listening to the younger boy tell him it was all his fault. Will hadn't stopped crying for days afterwards. Honestly! The boy could be such a drama queen!

"No Will, I like the outfit, but I'm tired and want to go to bed. Maybe you could put it on some other time?" Warren asked gently, hoping to stop the water works before they started.

"But I had plans for you tonight," Will said, once again wrapping his arms around Warren's waist and giving him a seductive look that was ruined by one of the ears from the costume flopping down infront of his face.

"Baby, I'm really, really tired. Couldn't we do this tomorrow?" Warren asked. _'For the love of god! How much do I have to pay to get some sleep around here?'_ he thought. There was no way in hell he was making love to his boyfriend while he wore that damn costume.

"Are you SURE you're tired Warren?" Will asked, running a fuzzy gloved hand down Warren's chest, stopping just above the towel.

"Will I-" whatever Warren was going to say was lost in the moan he let out. Will had decided to follow the path his hand had just taken with his tongue.

Gripping Will's hair, Warren moaned again as Will loosened the towel around his waist and tossed it in a dark corner of the bedroom.

_'This can't be happening,'_ Warren thought as he felt his lower regions stir with interest. ' I can't be getting turned on by my boyfriend in a bunny costume of all things!'

His body proved him wrong as other PARTS stood at attention.

Grabbing Will by the shoulders, he pulled the boy up only to slam his mouth against the younger boy, driving his tongue deep outlining the moist cavern of Will's mouth. Pulling away only when air was needed, Warren pushed the boy away from him almost violently.

"Bed.now." Warren growled out.

As Will turned and almost ran to the bed, Warren noticed something.

"Will, why does that costume have a butt flap?"

* * *

**Yes, this is what happens when I can't sleep and I'm pissed off at my brother. Sorry this fic was so disturbing. And I don't own Britney Spears or Freddy Kruger!**

**Like it? Hate it? R&R Please**


End file.
